The synthesis of such a composition is described in West German Laid-Open Application No. 3,503,458. Therein a water absorbing resin in the presence of a powder of an inert inorganic material is allowed to absorb a cross-linking agent and water. This mixture is then heated while stirring, in order to bring about cross-linking of the resin and removal of water. The resin contains units of a monomer with a carboxyl group in the form of the free acid or of a salt as a structural component thereof. The water-absorbing resin can be preferably, for example, a cross-linked terpolymer of acrylic acid, acrylamide and sulfonated acrylamide as well as the alkali-metal salt thereof. The inorganic material can preferably be finely divided silicon dioxide. The so-synthesized products are supposed to have both good water-absorbing capacity and a high water-absorption rate. This combination of properties is important in particular for use in the hygiene area as well as in the area of agriculture.